


[Podfic] I Dive Into You

by RsCreighton



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer temperatures are oppressive, and when the air conditioning in the Musain goes out in the middle of a heat wave, Enjolras is unable to do anything but agree when Courfeyrac plaintively asks whether they couldn't end the meeting early and take advantage of his apartment complex's swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Dive Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duckgirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Dive into You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048797) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> Thank you Samy for having blanket permission and what not <3 ;)

**Title:**   I Dive Into You   
**Author:**   Samyazaz  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   5:31  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20I%20Dive%20Into%20You.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bLes%20Mis%5d%20I%20Dive%20Into%20You.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
